


Shades of You

by twitch



Series: kylux cantina prompts [5]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Prompt Fic, bed sharing, brief mention of sex, rating between teen and mature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 07:32:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10635207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twitch/pseuds/twitch
Summary: He learned to limit the colour of his wardrobe – and wasn’t First Order black and greys a blessing for that – but Maratelle would write a small letter at the hem of a shirtsleeve or a collar to help him before he learned the difference.Although it was a perverse thrill, looking into the mirror, catching a glimpse of green hair and red eyes staring back at him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr for kylux cantina for their theme: sense. Prompt: color-blind.

Kylo once asked him to show him. He wasn’t comfortable with the thought, not only letting him into his mind, but he had to wonder if it was doable. All too often Kylo could feel out his thoughts, telling him he was being too loud. Whether he could truly see what he saw regularly was a different matter, one that he wasn’t sure if he was ready to give-up.

It was unique from what he understood. Certainly from a human standard. What other species and races experienced was not fully understood. Even his own father didn’t understand it. Was ready to throw away his progeny’s future in the First Order. Hux insisted he could do it, so long as he could develop the tricks to remind himself along the way. Surprisingly Maratelle was the most supportive. He learned to limit the colour of his wardrobe – and wasn’t First Order black and greys a blessing for that – but Maratelle would write a small letter at the hem of a shirtsleeve or a collar to help him before he learned the difference.

Although it was a perverse thrill, looking into the mirror, catching a glimpse of green hair and red eyes staring back at him.

And while he appreciated the mostly monochromatic nature of Kylo, black scattered over white, dark eyes and hair infinite as space itself, the hint of green that would push and prod, provoking him first then turning to something almost loving, was all too memorable. A change that only he could see and hold as his own.

And when the flush of green trailed from his face to his chest, and his cock throbbed and darkened in his hand, all because of him, he didn’t want to let go of the man or his uniqueness.

“Can you show me?” A hint of green still lit the higher points of Kylo’s face, nuzzled against his chest. “Please?”

He tried.


End file.
